


little bug, it'll be alright

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re laying in bed, already half asleep with the Daily Show playing in the background when Mary’s crying comes over the baby monitor. </p><p>Dean groans quietly and pushes himself up as he mumbles, “I’ll… yeah…” Cas has his face covered by his pillow and he hasn’t flinched so it’s a safe bet that he’s down for the night (and that’s okay with Dean honestly, Cas has been spending so much time with her and he needs sleep).</p>
            </blockquote>





	little bug, it'll be alright

They’re laying in bed, already half asleep with the Daily Show playing in the background when Mary’s crying comes over the baby monitor. 

Dean groans quietly and pushes himself up as he mumbles, “I’ll… yeah…” Cas has his face covered by his pillow and he hasn’t flinched so it’s a safe bet that he’s down for the night (and that’s okay with Dean honestly, Cas has been spending so much time with her and he needs sleep).

His daughter’s room is just down the hall and Dean smiles tiredly at the picture of his mom hanging right next to her door before going in. Mary’s sitting up in her crib and crying as she stares at the door with those big, beautiful brown eyes that Dean loves so much. He smiles at her and feels his heart melt when she holds her arms out to him and whines.

"It’s okay little bug," Dean promises her in a quiet voice and picks her up carefully, "Daddy’s here, nothin’ gonna happen to you…"

She’s getting so big now and he has to remind himself not to cry when he realizes that her feet can reach his waist. When they brought her home from the hospital six months ago, Mary was still so small that she could rest comfortably on his forearm. They weren’t kidding when they said kids grow up fast.

She tries to wrap her stubby arms around Dean’s neck and he laughs quietly as he walks over to the rocking chair in the corner, keeping his voice soft, “What’s a matter pretty girl, huh? You have a bad dream?”

Dean rests her on his chest and starts to rub her back gently, “You get scared little bug?” Mary reaches out and pets Dean’s face gently as she whines, almost like she’s trying to see if  _he’s_  okay (and if they needed any more proof that she was their kid, this has to be it). 

"I’m okay," he assures her in a soft voice and kisses her palm, "Daddy’s okay… daddy’s worried about you and he’s tired as hell, but he’s okay…" 

Mary seems to settle a little bit at that and lays her head down on her dad’s chest again with a small yawn. The little squeaky noise that always happens at the end makes Dean’s heart melt as he kisses the top of her head, “It’s okay… we’re all okay…” 

They stay like that in the chair and eventually Dean’s eyes close as he mumbles, “You know what your papa and I gave up to protect you, little bug?” Mary makes a content, sleepy noise and Dean smiles as he continues, “We fought against Heaven… Hell… all those scary things, and we beat all of those sons of bitches for you…” He kisses her temple gently, “Cause you are the most important thing in our lives, kiddo… don’t tell your Uncle Sammy I said this but you? Yeah, you’re more important than Baby…” 

She seems to be out for the night but Dean doesn’t want to jinx it so he hums quietly and stays like that in the chair, rocking her gently, for a while.

When Mary starts fussing again though, Dean sighs and starts to sing quietly as he rubs her back, “ _If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you… when mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me. Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more_.”

Dean gets out of the chair and starts bouncing her gently as he continues to sing, “ _Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by… my love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall go until we die… my, my, my… An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look… see_.”

Eventually the crying stops and Dean moves carefully over to the crib when he sees that she’s finally asleep, “And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles, thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one…” He lays her down in the crib gently as he finishes, “Happiness, no more be sad, happiness….I’m glad. If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you… when mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me…”

"I love you, little bug," Dean whispers after a few moments of silence and leans down to kiss her forehead carefully, "I’ll see you in the morning…" 

When he gets back in bed Castiel rolls over and wraps an arm around his waist before grumbling sleepily into the back of Dean’s neck, “Isn’t that the song we danced to at our wedding…?”

"Go back to sleep, Cas," he murmurs quietly and rests a hand on top of Cas’ as he twines their fingers together. "We’re all good…" He’s met with an answering snore and Dean grins into his pillow as he scoots closer to his husband and finally lets his eyes close again.

Dean’s so happy when he falls asleep that he doesn’t even mind the ear-piercing cry coming from the baby monitor at 6:30 in the morning to let them know that Mary’s hungry.

His family is safe and happy. He’s  _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr](http://deansgoodsoul.tumblr.com/post/73224287039/theyre-laying-in-bed-already-half-asleep-with).


End file.
